CliffCee Ficlet Collection
by tfplover14
Summary: A little collection of CliffCee ficlets. Cliff pulls a stunt on Arcee, and things escalate. Cover image belongs to Kotteri. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kiss Me

* * *

**HEY! Here's a little collection of CliffCee ficlets that were much too small to become legit fics. I do not own the idea for this ficlet. Kotteri on Danbooru made a minicomic of the idea and it inspired me. AND a piece of Kotteri's CliffCee masterpieces is the cover pic. Whenever I look at Kotteri's CliffCees I WANT TO DIE THEY'RE SO CUTE X3**

**I DONT FRICKIN OWN TFP! You should know that, Hasbro and copyright.**

**Anyway...**

* * *

Cliffjumper had a plan.

When he came up with this plan, he and Arcee (his secret crush) were on patrol.

And that's when he planned to execute it.

He approached Arcee with an evil smirk, satisified with himself for coming up with this plan. Luckily Arcee's back was turned so she couldn't see him.

Cliff forced the smirk off his face with much difficulty as he got nearer. He stopped at Arcee's side. He stared up at the sky in fake wonder. He lifted his servo up and pointed at the sky. "Look at that!"

Arcee looked around the sky frantically, trying to see what was so interesting. "Where?"

Cliff quickly turned and kissed Arcee on the cheek, something he wanted to do for quite some time. Arcee stopped dead in her tracks.

"YOU DIDN'T!" She yelled and began to chase Cliff, who chuckled and ran away, pleased with himself.

* * *

**There we go! I'll update soon. And please review ;) It means the universe to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Revenge (Sequel to Kiss Me)

**HeLLo again! In this ficlet Arcee gets revenge on Cliff for the little incident on patrol...**  
**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? STAY TUNED!**

**PS I do not own the lyrics to "Firework".**

* * *

Cliff was in the shower.

Singing.

Loudly.

Very loudly.

"'CAUSE BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK, C'MON LET YOUR COLOURS BURST, MAKE 'EM GO OH, OH, OH AS YOU SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY, EYE EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Arcee just so happened to be wandering near the shower rooms. She held back gales of laughter and pulled out the data pad she had with her. She turned it on and set it to the camera.

Arcee walked into the shower rooms and flicked on the data pad. She set it up on a shelf that had a headshot of Cliff singing. Arcee walked out chuckling to herself, satisfied with her revenge.

As soon as Cliff was out of the shower, Arcee retrieved the data pad.  
When the others arrived from patrol, Arcee put the video on the main console.

Cliff was in his berthroom when he heard bursts of laughter from the main hangar. Cliff gave a laugh and made his way over to see what was so funny.

As he got closer, he thought he heard someone singing.

"'CAUSE BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK, C'MON LET YOUR COLOURS BURST, MAKE 'EM GO OH, OH, OH AS YOU SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY, EYE EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He noticed that it... Sounded a lot like him earlier...

When he finally got to the main hangar, he looked at the main console and his tanks lurched.  
There... was a video... of him singing... displayed on the console...

The bots turned to look at him, all seeming to struggle with their laughter. All except for Ratchet and Optimus, Ratchet looking utterly disgusted.

"ALL RIGHT, WHO DID THIS?" He yelled, eyeing the giggling bots.

"Nice singing, Cliff," Arcee stepped forward with a lopsided grin.

Cliff screamed in rage. "YOU DIDN'T! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"  
/Run, 'Cee!/ Bumblebee stuttered before breaking down into laughter.

Arcee laughed and ran.

* * *

**Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The War Continues

**Yello! I am so sorry for not updating but I have a bad case of writer's block *sighs in exasperation* in this ficlet the war between Cliff and Cee continues... Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since the shower incident, Cliff had been scheming ways to get Arcee back.

But now he had a plan.

Late at night, Cliff grabbed his supplies and chuckled evilly as he made his way to Arcee's quarters.

He quietly opened the doors and tiptoed to her berth. She was recharging quite peacefully, her faceplates still and calm. Well, at least not for long.

The next morning, Ciff was chatting with Bulkhead casually about the human weather when their conversation was interrupted by a very loud scream.

Cliff chuckled. "She's up."

Arcee stormed into the main hangar.  
"YOU'VE SIGNED THE DEATH WARRANT, CLIFFJUMPER!" She shrieked at him angrily before charging at him, looking murderous.

She looked like someone else. Her usual blue-and-pink paintjob was replaced by a frenzy of different colours: Neon pink, yellow, green, blue, purple and a few other wild colours.

Arcee tackled the big red mech. It was only a matter of seconds before he was pinned to the ground by a furious femme.

/Wow, Cliff!/ Bumblebee chuckled, /You've been pinned by a femme! You're losing your touch!/

"NEVER," Arcee hissed before leaning over to Cliff's audio, "_Never_ make a femme mad. Especially this one."  
She slowly raised her self a little above him before crashing down on his interface panel with her knee. Cliff's optics widened and he whimpered in pain.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOW!"

He sprang up and started doing a sort of dance while clutching his panel.

Arcee went to scan her original paint job, leaving the bots to deal with Cliff.

* * *

**Jeez, the plot bunnies won't stop attacking :/. Thanks for reading and I'll update this fic soon and my other fics as soon as the writer's block passes. BTW if you have any story requests feel free to PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Starscream's "big lover"

**Idea belongs to The Warrior of Hope. ENJOY :D**

* * *

Arcee grabbed her supplies eagerly. After the paint job incident, she concocted a way to get Cliff back.

By altering his paint job.

She slipped into his berthroom. He was recharging rather peacefully, a puddle of drool underneath his helm, connected to a string of drool running down his cheekplates. EW.

Arcee grabbed the gray paint.

That morning, a rippling scream tore through the base.

Arcee was still recharging. When she heard the scream, she didn't open her optics. She merely smiled.

"ARCEE!" Cliff roared, storming into Arcee's berthroom, his faceplates livid.

Cliff's proud red colours were painted gray. His faceplates were painted a lighter shade of gray and a fake red crest was applied to his forehelm and he even had some fake heels. Arcee had painted him to resemble Starscream.

"What are you doing here, Screamy?" she turned to look at him sleepily but teasingly, trying to hold back her laughter, "The Nemesis is nowhere near here!"

Cliff was just about to tackle her when Optimus walked in.

"Cliffjumper," he said, exasperation lacing his voice.  
Cliff straightened his back struts. "Yes sir."

Just as Optimus walked away, Cliff pounced on her. "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

Soon, the two bots were a tangled mess of blankets, arms and legs.  
"Happy now?" Arcee giggled.

"Nope," Cliff chuckled and got up. Seeing as Arcee was still tangled, he'd figure he'd collect a bit of revenge while he was there. So he swooped down and planted a kiss...

Right. On. Her. Lips.

Arcee struggled with the blankets, trying to free herself. "CLIFF!" She yelled. Cliff just walked away, chuckling.

One might say that a joy to one is a horror to the other.

* * *

**Next ficlet there will be more romance! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D**

**No, really. Whenever you review, I get a picture of what I need to improve, what I need to add, or things I need to get rid of. Whenever you review I improve. It lets me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Plastic Wrap

**I got the inspiration for this ficlet from a video on AFV (America's Funniest Home Videos), but 'Phase 2' is my creation. There will be more romantic focus than angry-'cause-you-pranked-me focus in this ficlet.**  
**Enjoy :P**

* * *

Cliff hated Starscream, and Arcee knew it. So she exploited this hatred and painted him like the 'Con.

After watching a popular human show with Miko, which she called "America's Funniest Home Videos", he had planned out the perfect revenge.

That night, Cliff grabbed his supplies and marched to Arcee's quarters as quietly as he could.

And started to wrap.

Early that morning, Cliff began Phase Two of his plan. He grabbed the metal rod and pan and stomped rather loudly towards Arcee's quarters. She was still recharging. At least, not for long.

Cliff started to bang the rod against the pan, waking Arcee in an instant. "WHAT THE FRAG?! CLIFF!" She tried to get up, but she discovered she was plastic wrapped to her berth. "What are you doing, you afthead?!"

"This," Cliff stopped banging the pan and kissed her smack on the lips.  
Arcee just looked him, stunned. She was speechless.

Cliff gave her an evil lopsided grin. "I knew you liked it." and with that he gave her another kiss.

She activated her arm blades and cut herself free. She jumped up from her berth and stood before the red mech silently. In a single motion, she jumped up on the tip of her pedes and kissed him, then turned and ran out of the room.

Cliff stood there, flabbergasted.

Did she just...?

* * *

**Review? Thanks for reading! Will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Girly Screams

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Did you all see it in? I didn't! WHO CARES? Anyway, here is the next installment of the CLIFFCEE FICLET COLLECTION! ENJOY XD!**

**Today I will be serving up... More ROMANCE!**

**WARNING: A plot bunny took ovr my brain. This is what it came up with. No flames please.**

* * *

Whenever Cliff pulled a prank on Arcee, he'd usually put her in a position where she couldn't fight back.  
And then he'd KISS her.

The thing was, Arcee secretly liked it. But she'd never tell Cliff that. No way in Pit.

And today she was going to get him back for the plastic wrap prank.

Late at night, she grabbed the cage she held her revenge in and walked into Cliff's room, smirking evilly to herself. This was going to be AWESOME.

Early that morning, a blood-curdling (or Energon curdling) girly scream tore through base, rousing everyone who were in proximity.

Arcee walked to Cliff's open quarters, ready to watch the fun begin.

Inside Cliff's berthroom were at least a dozen rats.  
"What the frag, Arcee?!" he yelled furiously as he stood on a crate anxiously, trying to avoid the rats.

"Like your new friends?" Arcee giggled. Finally, the rats ran out of the room, obviously tired of listening to a mech's girly screaming.

Cliff charged toward Arcee, livid, ready to give her a piece of his mind. However, before he could pounce, Arcee stopped him by planting a firm kiss on his lips.

As soon as she pulled away, Cliff felt something pushing on his back struts. Before he could protest, he was pushed into Arcee's lips again, only this time, for longer.

After the pressure ceased, Cliff turned around. Bumblebee was smirking up at him, servos still on his back struts.

/What? I thought you two could use a little help!/ Bumblebee shrugged. He pushed them together again, lip plates meeting once more.

They could probably live with this.

* * *

**That plot bunny is INSANE :/. Review? Thanks for reading and I will update soon. I wish you all a safe and happy 2014.**


End file.
